Stigmate:s:
by Phalange
Summary: Lord Voldemort a vaincu; l'Angleterre repose en son poing. Destins croisés de plusieurs individus confrontés à sa dictature, de son camps ou non. mentions de yaoi, thèmes durs, drabbles. II Deuil -ou faire face à un deuil et certaines de ses conséquences-
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Phalanx  
Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, à part quelques menus détails et le scénar.  
BO : Unspoken - Four Tet  
Note : Certains chapitres de cette fic sont écrits depuis des lustres, d'autres à peine entamés. Pas d'updates régulières donc. La fic est constituée de drabbles, c'est à dire de très courts textes. Le tout très sombre, et plutôt gen, même si quelques couples se sont glissés dans l'affaire (un NL/DM par exemple, j'en ai assez du sacro saint DM/HP, d'ailleurs HP est mort ). J'ajoute que la fic n'est pas BL. J'imagine que tout ça ne va guère me ramener de lecteurs...  
Voilà pour le bla bla d'intro.

**STIGMATE(S)**

I.Victoire

Ils le pleuraient tous, derrière leurs volets clos. Draco remontait le longue rue en pente vers son appartement, et toutes les maisons étaient silencieuses, entourées d'une aura de recueillement. En faisant un effort, en tendant son esprit vers les émotions vulgaires des sorciers endeuillés, il ne percevait qu'amour et douleur, crainte et regrets. Il eut soudain envie de crier victoire, de proclamer son mépris pour tous ceux qui avaient eu le bêtise de croire qu'un adolescent pouvait changer le monde. Ralentir la marche du progrès, de l'Histoire.  
Au lieu de ça, il haussa les épaules et tourna les yeux vers le ciel et l'air illimités, tout autour de lui.

Il ne pleuvait pas, il ne faisait pas froid. A peine un peu gris.

Draco marchait calmement, les pans de sa robe noire claquant autour de lui comme un défi, le masque pendant au bout de son bras gauche. Le masque désormais inutile, le masque jadis infamant. Le masque délaissé, parce que victorieux...  
Draco n' accéléra pas le pas quand le soleil se mit a briller plus franchement. Il l'aurait fait, à peine quelques jours avant. Peut être aurait il même fuit, ou transplané rapidement en jurant à mi voix.  
Mais le temps de la fuite est passé, comme celui de Potter.

Ils pleuraient tous, dans leurs maisons claires, la fin d'un héros, d'un temps. La fin de Potter. Et lui, Draco, se permettait de flâner tranquillement dans la rue, ses atours de Mangemort fièrement arborés, du droit du vainqueur. Du droit de celui qui s'est tenu à la gauche d'un Seigneur si grand, que l'ombre de ses mains s'est étendue sur le monde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------9/03/08 - (276 mots)

Merci d'avoir lu. Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Phalanx  
Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, à part quelques menus détails et le scénar.  
BO : Unspoken - Four Tet  
Note : Specials thanks to Elwyn.  
Chapitre 2, ou comment faire face à un deuil terrible, ainsi que certaines conséquences de ce deuil.

II. Deuil

Pour une fois, la longue cuisine du Terrier était totalement silencieuse. Sur l'horloge magique, l'aiguille d'Harry s'était désagrégée quelques heures après sa mort, et chaque Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher un prétexte pour entrer dans la pièce et fixer l'horloge d'un air incrédule. Ronald était installé dans sa chambre, fixant d'un oeil vide son jeu d'échec éparpillé sur la couette orange. De temps à autre, il effleurait doucement une pièce blanche. Harry avait toujours préféré jouer avec les figurines en os. Quand il faisait ce geste incertain et silencieux, Hermione levait des yeux rouges de son livre et lui caressait légèrement le dos, avant de replonger dans son traité avancé de Sortilège pour maître en Magie.

Depuis la veille, Molly monopolisait la cuisine pour préparer un repas de funérailles, et Arthur se tenait à la porte de le pièce, décrochant des regards assassins à qui voulait l'en déloger. Le reste des enfants Weasley se terrait dans un coin de la vaste demeure délabrée, observant la plante que Neville avait offert à Harry mourir et pourrir.

Comme une ruche amputée de sa reine, le clan Weasley souffrait en silence. Puisant un réconfort illusoire dans la présence des membres restants.

Plus loin vers l'est, les dragons de Charlie feulaient doucement dans les vastes forêts roumaines, regrettant la présence de ce fils d'homme fragile qu'ils avaient appris à apprécier, et qui ne les avait jamais laissé seuls si longtemps. Autour d'eux, tous les enfants de pâte semblaient désorganisés, distraits. Les dragons commencèrent lentement à se demander si leur choix -rester près d'eux- avait été réellement avisé...

---------------------------------------------------------------------16/01/08 - (264 mots)


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Phalange  
Disclaimer :Rien à moi (et sincerement, ça vaut mieux)  
BO : Quelque chose de froid, de visqueux.  
Note : Ecoeurée. Lisez si vous voulez, ou ne lisez pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

III. Combat

Les murs suintaient la Terreur et les maléfices.

Draco suivait d'un pas mesuré le long couloir qui menait à l'extérieur, tentant de cacher -autant que faire se pouvait- sa hâte. Les salles intérieures du complexe sentent le sang et les cris. Avant d'y pénétrer pour la première fois, Draco ignorait que tout cela puisse sentir, prendre aux poumons comme l'odeur de charogne qui règne sur les anciens champs de bataille.

C'est comme si les murs étaient de cendre devant lui. Gris et sale, poisseux de souffrance -de haine. Draco se demande où il puise le courage pour supporter ça, et puis au fil de jours il comprend que ce courage, cette haine, cette abomination, il la possède, ou elle le possède, il ne sait plus très bien. Inconsciemment, il se penche plus aux pieds du Lord, accepte tout. Quand les mains d'un Mangemort se posent sur son corps, il accepte. Tout comme il laisse faire les tortures, les viols, les meurtres. Il sent son courage se transformer en lâcheté, en acceptation. Il a ça dans le sang. C'est ce qu'il sait faire, ce qu'il accomplit le mieux.

C'est à peine si il réfléchit désormais, avant de lever sa baguette et de laisser monter les mots verts à ses lèvres. Son innocence -si il en a jamais eu une- n'est plus que l'ombre d'un souvenir, à peine une vague présence autour de lui. D'un gris plus pâle que les murs.

Il essaie de combattre, de faire mieux encore. Il tue, parce que c'est ce pour quoi il est fait. Même si il sent bien que ce combat n'est plus le sien.

--05/11/07 (remanié 23/03/08) 270 mots


End file.
